La pieza que me falta
by kamisama99
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando dos cosas son tan afines que traspasan tiempo y espacio? ¿Qué sucede cuando el amor es tan puro como la luz de la luna o el agua del Nilo? ¿Qué pasa cuando el corazón recuerda aquello que la mente ha olvidado? Cuando dos personas se aman no existe barrera que los separe. La luna habla y las estrellas cantan. El faraón lo descubrirá... Muy pronto... ¿Qué más paso
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Extraña Normalidad

Era una tarde extraña en Ciudad Domino y no solo por el hecho de que los inseparables amigos, (en pocas palabras) Yugi Mouto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner y el ahora conocido como Yami Atem Mouto, que luego del duelo ceremonial había decidido quedarse en esa época, se encontraban juntos. Si no por hecho de que junto a ellos se encontraban los hermanos Kaiba, Seto Kaiba y Mokuba Kaiba. Y extraño en especial por el hecho de que todos se encontraban en la oficina del CEO.

A el cual por alguna extraña razón esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, aunque no lo expresara a causa de su orgullo, le agradaba la compañía de todos ellos; ya que de alguna forma al conocer el pasado o "las ridículas alucinaciones provocadas por el calor del desierto" como él llama al viaje en el tiempo que experimentaron. Se había sentido un poco más unido a ellos. Aunque tenía que admitir que el hecho de los "dos Yugi", la aparente vida pasada como consejero del faraón y posteriormente como faraón de Egipto. No fueron cosas fáciles de digerir o aceptar. De hecho aun en este punto una parte de su "razonamiento lógico" no estaba convencido del todo.

Para Seto Kaiba todo había cambiado, tenía más amigos, su hermano estaba feliz, su compañía prosperaba y aunque no lo demostrara todo esto le daba una sensación grata casi como lo que el imaginaba, se sentía un hogar.

Por lo cual de vez en cuando, mientras trabajaba en su computadora, dejaba escapar una que otra imperceptible sonrisa propiciada en mayor medida por las absurdas discusiones-peleas de Tristan y "el cachorro Wheeler".

Por todos estos motivos esta se consideraba una tarde extraña en Domino City. Aunque considerando todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar a este punto, no lo parecía tanto.

Los demás comenzaban a ver esto de forma normal. Tea conversaba con Yugi, Joey y Tristan peleaban por tonterías, Mokuba organizaba unos papeles y Yami leía un libro.

Pues desde que decidió quedarse, surgió un deseo en el de saber qué fue lo que paso en sus tierras, su amado Egipto, por lo cual por recomendación de Tea principalmente; decidió leer libros, para así aprender y conocer más sobre los cambios del pasado y como era la vida en esta época moderna.

Reconoció que el mundo había cambiado y ahora que no estaba compartiendo cuerpo con Yugi, sus pensamientos estaban más claros.

Paro un momento su lectura para contemplar a sus amigos.

Yugi reía, y eso le hizo pensar, que aun cuando compartían cuerpo reconocía lo diferente que era de él más que todo en el sentido emocional; ya que en la calle más de alguno los confundía pensando que eran hermanos por su gran parecido físico. Yugi era amable, alegre, valiente, listo y con una presencia propia que lograba sacar lo bueno de las personas sin importar nada. Su más grande amigo, en quien no dudaría en confiar su vida si era necesario. Una persona muy buena a la cual sentía la necesidad de proteger como si de su hermano menor se tratara, ya que por más inteligente y fuerte que fuera, era inocente, por lo cual muchos podrían aprovecharse de sus buenas intenciones. Algo que el como "hermano mayor" no permitiría nunca.

También estaba Joey, siempre lleno de energía, haciendo reír a los demás, siempre ahí cuando lo necesitas, algo impulsivo y bocón* a veces, pero siempre dispuesto a darle una mano a quien lo necesita. Al igual que Tristan, un poco más prudente y relajado que Joey, pero igual de divertido e ingenioso; siempre dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien sea necesario para ayudar a sus amigos.

El ex faraón sonrió al ver las acciones de estos últimos, ya que en ese momento se encontraban compitiendo en _piedra, papel o tijeras_ para averiguar quien obtenía el ultimo chocolate del tazón que Seto siempre mantenía en su oficina para su hermano menor. Luego de ver como Tristan devoraba el dulce y como Joey lloraba a cascadas en un rincón por esto, desvió su vista hacia la única mujer en el lugar.

Tea, una persona gentil y perseverante, quien se preocupaba, ayudaba y aconsejaba hasta que lograras tu objetivo; le tenía muchísimo aprecio y cariño tanto por su forma de ser como por el hecho que le recordaba a su vieja amiga Mana. Después de ver como Tristan se unía a la plática de Tea y Yugi, y posteriormente también Joey, desvió su mirada hacia su más gruñón amigo.

Seto Kaiba, a pesar de haber tenido ciertos mal entendidos en el pasado, ahora podía ver que Seto había cambiado, ya casi no trataba con desprecio y superioridad a los demás o bueno no total mente al estilo " _Seto Kaiba multimillonario dueño de Kaiba Corp y duelista excepcional"._ (XD)

Pero a comparación, podía apreciarse un antes y un después en Seto algo de lo que estaba muy complacido. Ya que ahora se abría un poco más con las demás personas, (personas que no fueran su hermanito Mokuba) y esto a palabras de Joey lo hacían ver más "Humano" y no tan "robot de negocios" como él le dice.

Atem despego la vista de su amigo y la fijo a su lado derecho, que estaba contrariamente ubicado a la puerta de acceso. A través de esos cristales ligeramente oscurecidos podía ver como el dios Ra se comenzaba a marchar por el horizonte montado sobre su carroza, según la posición serían las tres de la tarde; el reloj detrás del CEO confirmaría su sospecha.

Faltaba una hora para que Kaiba Corp cerrara, ya que después de que lo hiciera, como era costumbre todos los viernes. El grupo entero saldría a la Plaza Domino a comer algo de pizza con amigos o jugar uno que otro duelo amistoso con los duelistas de la ciudad.

Era una tarde de viernes normal, normalmente extraña, ya que aunque nadie lo comentara; todos tenían un sentimiento de que algo sucedería, algo no necesariamente malo; pero que talvez podría despertar una fuerza sellada y olvidada en una parte remota del desierto egipcio…


	2. Chapter 2

Una historia inspirada en las dudas que dejo el anime, Yugi oh. Es el primer fanfic que escribo, sobre ¿Qué paso en la vida amorosa del faraón? ¿Hubo alguien especial para él? Y ¿Qué sucedió con ella después de que el faraón desapareciera?

Esta historia contiene spoiler, ya que se desarrolla después del final de la serie "Las memorias del faraón". No he leído el manga, (En mi país no son muy fáciles de encontrar y si hay son muy caros) así que la historia se desarrolla con mis recuerdos de la serie y unas cuantas modificaciones hechas por mi fantasiosa mente.

Disclaimer: Yugi oh no me pertenece es propiedad de Kuzuki Takahashi. Pero la historia es mía.

Lean y disfruten…

CAPÍTULO 2: Sucesos

¡YUGI! ATEM! ¡Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde! - Gritaba un escandaloso rubio desde la sala de la casa- ¡Vamos rápido! No queras llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela, ¿Atem?

En ese momento el faraón bajaba tranquilamente junto con Yugi, ambos usaban el uniforme azul y el rompecabezas del milenio en el cuello, con la diferencia que el mayor todavía llevaba el chaqueta que desabotonaba mostrando la camiseta negra que usa debajo y una pequeña placa con su nombre escrito en ella mientras que el pequeño llevaba el uniforme bien colocado y un tipo de collar de cuero negro, ajustado al cuello.

Desde que había armado el rompecabezas del milenio había pasado casi dos los años en los cuales con todas las aventuras que habían tenido, se les dificultaba muchísimo el paso de grado en especial a Joey a quien una causa de su falta de atención en clases por poco y aplaza. Sin embargo, todos los lograron pasar al último año del instituto.

Para el uso de la mejor manera a la época moderna el faraón también estudiar con ellos en el instituto, algo que el abuelo Mucho y la madre de Yugi tomaron bien. Puesto que su ahora "nieto" y "hijo" debían de graduarse e ir a la universidad como cualquier persona "normal".

.org .org

Al momento de ver a ambos "hermanos" bajar tan calmados el rubio exploto ...

Pero que hace ¡No ven que ya es tarde! - Grito Joey mientras que todos los tapaban los oídos para protegerlos del rubio.

Pero Joey solo son las 7 y las clases comienzan a las 8; aún tenemos una hora para llegar - aclaro el pequeño Yugi mientras miraba el reloj de la habitación.

En ese momento el rubio, fijo su vista en el aparato y se reprendio mentalmente por ser tan despistado.

Lo lamento chicos, no me habia dado cuenta- alego el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso y se reía como bobo.

Como siempre llegas tarde-dije la castaña mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo, lo cual hizo que este que quejara- Que suerte que Tristán y yo pasamos por ti.

¡Si Joey! No tienes remedio amigo-dijo el castaño dándole una "suave" palmada en la espalda. Lo que causo que se doblara por el golpe.

Bueno, si ya lo acepto, pero ya no me golpeen-dijo mientras hacía puchero; causando una risa por parte de todos los presentes.

OoO Camino a la escuela OoO

Todos conversaban con Atem dándole consejos sobre qué hacer, a dónde ir y demás ...

Y recuerda y recuerda, la puerta del baño de los chicos es la de color verde y de las chicas amarilla. Por favor no te "confundas" como lo hicieron Joey y Tristan el año pasado- Decía una castaña de ojos azules haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra confundir.

Mientras los aludidos se hacían que la Virgen les hablaba viendo hacia otro lado. Causando una suave risa en los "hermanos Muto".

Continuaron las recomendaciones desde no te distraigas en clase y si lo haces procura que no se note, no respondas en clase de literatura a menos que te pregunten o den opción libre, no te quedes parado bajo las escaleras mientras las chicas bajan (Porque "casualmente" Joey lo hizo y a ellas no les gusto (¬_¬). Hasta cosas raras como: no comas la gelatina de la cafetería a no ser que sea envasada o nunca digas "burrito de frijoles" frente al chico que usa capa de la clase.

En el momento en que Yugi le preguntaba a Atem si se sentaría junto a él en la escuela. El rompecabezas del milenio que el faraón llevaba palpito de tal manera que logro detener el avance del mismo. Además de hacerlo voltear hacia donde provenía la fuerza que el artefacto milenario había detectado, esta se encontraba a su derecha, pero al voltear lo único que vio fue una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados. Y de repente al alejarse la camioneta la fuerza o mejor dicho la presencia se desvaneció tan rápido como llego.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ -pensó, al mirar el rompecabezas- _¿Y por qué siento la necesidad… de recordar? Parece que aún no recupero todos mis recuerdos, pero se sintió tan… familiar…_

Hey! Atem ¿por qué te detienes? Date prisa, amigo- decía el rubio agitando los brazos, llamando la atención del faraón y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

¿Sucede algo hermano?- preguntaba Yugi, acercándose a él, y sorprendiéndose de ver la mirada de extrañeza y confusión en su ahora hermano.

No, no es nadas Yugi. Solo me pareció haber sentido algo pero de seguro no es nada.- dijo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza de su hermano, alborotándole los cabellos.

Vamos chicos caminen- dijo el castaño del grupo que estaba junto con Joey y Tea a varios metros de distancia de ellos.

¡Ya vamos!- respondieron al unísono, para luego reír y alcanzar a sus amigos.

OoO En la escuela OoO

Llegaron con veinte minutos de adelanto, los cuales usaron mostrándole su casillero a Atem, que se encontraba justo al lado del de Tristan. Luego de que Atem dejara sus cosas todos se dirigieron al salón de clases, al llegar todos aquellos que habían estado estudiando durante la secundaria y los dos años de instituto anteriores con Yugi y los demás se sorprendieron al ver a los hermanos Muto.

Los susurros, las caras de asombro y curiosidad no se hicieron esperar. Todas las miradas estaban en los hermanos, en especial en el más alto de los dos.

Atem se dio cuenta de esto y reconoció el porqué. Cuando compartían el cuerpo con Yugi y sus dos almas se encontraban, podía notar que Yugi tenía una estatura pequeña, sin dudar algo bajito para su edad ya que con 16 años apenas contaba con 1 metro 55 de altura. Sin embargo ya habían pasado dos años y su cuerpo había crecido, ahora contaba con una altura de 1 metro con 67. Talvez no era mucho, pero del grupo tenía el cuarto puesto en altura.

Por supuesto que Tristan era el más alto con 1 metro 89, seguido de Joey con 1 metro 85, y ahora que tenía un cuerpo propio Atem se mostraba con su verdadera estatura 1 metro 80; luego estaba Yugi que al tener 1 metro 67 de altura, había dejado a la chica del grupo en último lugar con 1 metro 65.

Todos habían cambiado tanto física como emocionalmente, con 18 años y las experiencias que habían tenido; lograron madurar.

Sin tomarle mucha importancia a las miradas y cuchicheos tomaron asiento. El aula era grande, de paredes blancas, unas cuantas repisas en la parte trasera. Dos puertas de acceso al lado derecho una al frente y otra atrás, además habían tres columnas de pupitres de 4 filas cada una, todos ordenados de dos en dos. Los pupitres veían hacia el frente del salón, donde se encontraba una pizarra para yeso (tiza) y un escritorio. La ventilación provenía del lado izquierdo donde había múltiples ventanas con vista hacia el patio.

Todo el grupo se sentó del lado izquierdo del salón, Tea en la primera fila junto con una amiga suya llamada Lucy una chica de ojos café oscuro y cabello castaño claro. Detrás de ellas se sentaron Joey y Tristan argumentando que "aprenderían más al tener a las castañas delante de ellos en especial a la hora de las evaluaciones". En la tercera fila estaban Yugi y Atem quienes intentaban superar la incomodidad que les estaba generando las miradas de los demás compañeros.

Para suerte de ellos la campana sonó y el maestro encargado de su sección el cual también era encargado de la materia de biología, entro en el aula para darles la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar y las indicaciones, horarios, próximas actividades, etc.

… para finalizar con la introducción y pasar a los demás puntos de la lista, quiero recomendarles esforzarse al máximo; todos tienen las mismas capacidades solo necesitan dedicación ¡¿VERDAD, señor Wheeler?!- decía el hombre de unos 40 años, de piel canela, ojos color avellana y cabello canoso; mientras veía al chico rubio nervioso por haber sido descubierto durmiéndose durante el discurso de profesor- Pero bien, ahora cambiando de tema, este año tenemos a un nuevo estudiante con nosotros, pase al frente y preséntese con la clase, por favor.

Atem obedeció y camino hacia el frente del salón, estar frente a tantas personas expectante esperando que hablara le recordó vagamente a las ocasiones en que tubo que hablar frente a su pueblo en el antiguo Egipto.

Me llamo Atem Muto, soy el hermano mayor de Yugi por un año- dijo con semblante serio pero agradable- es un gusto estar aquí, espero aprender mucho y que todos nos llevemos bien.

En ese momento se veía a muchos con caras de aceptación y también estaban unas cuantas que miraban medio embobadas al chico de ojos amatista.

Muy bien señor Muto, bienvenido a la escuela puede sentarse- dijo el profesor y luego de un asentimiento por parte del muchacho este obedeció- Ahora veamos, ¿qué sigue en la lista?, aah si las actividades del mes, para esto tenemos tres opciones…

De este modo transcurrió el primer bloque de clases, entre propuestas, votaciones, una que otra queja a causa de los horarios de clase y otras por los horarios de aseo.

Ya que era lunes, tendrían un bloque de Literatura y un bloque se Estudios Sociales, para por la tarde tener un bloque de clase de arte y un bloque libre donde deberán escoger un club al cual pertenecer.

Por supuesto que Tea eligió el club de danza, Joey y Yugi el club de mecánica y Tristan el club de carpintería, solo faltaba que Atem eligiera el suyo, y después de considerarlo mucho decidió unirse al mismo club que su hermano, ya que le sería beneficioso, irse adaptando a la nueva tecnología de esa época.

El día transcurrió ligeramente aburrido exceptuando las ocasiones en que Tristan y Joey discutían, los recesos en los cuales se armaban animadas conversaciones entre los chicos y las preguntas de los demás compañeros hacia Atem. Que iban desde, ¿por qué nunca supimos de ti?, ¿qué piensas sobre que tu hermano sea el rey de los juegos?, ¿Cuál deporte te gusta?, etc. Hasta cosas como ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan? (lo que fue preguntado por las ahora " _fanáticas de Atem"_ , que eran unas 11 chicas tanto de otros años como del mismo salón que el) ¿Qué preferirías ser un tiranosaurio gimnasta o un gnomo cantante de blues? La cual fue una pregunta proveniente del chico que usa capa del salón. (¡si, lo sé! ese tipo es mero rarito XD)

La escuela terminó a las cuatro de la tarde y sigue siendo el primer día de clases y tenía un par de tareas que hacen, por eso, todos dirigieron una casa de Yugi y Atem para hacer los deberes y de paso comer la deliciosa cena que la madre de Yugi había preparado. La tarde fue agradable y sin que se dieran cuenta ya todos debían irse a casa, para dormir y poder regresar mañana a la "cárcel" como Joey le decía a la escuela.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos luego...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola y bienvenidos al capitulo 3!...(^°w°^)

Me emociona saber que a alguien le interesa lo que escribo. He leido cientos de fanfics y desde hace como un año que intente hacer uno pero lastimoamente la paguina en la que lo intente no me dejaba publicarlo. Y ahora al fin lo logre \0w0/

En fin, no los entretengo mas... solo...Disclaimer: Yugi-oh no me pertenece es propiedad del genio Kasuki Takajashi.

Que lo disfruten

CAPÍTULO 3: Sucesos parte 2

OoO Por la noche (habitación de Yugi y Atem) OoO

Era casi media noche, sin embargo, el faraón no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara, su cerebro no lo dejaba.

Daba una y mil vueltas en la cama extra que habían colocado en el cuarto de Yugi, en lo que el suyo estaba listo. Veía hacia el techo de la habitación y ocasionalmente hacia donde Yugi se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que aquejaba la mente del faraón?

¡Fácil!…

Nada más y nada menos que la extraña presencia de la mañana, seguía dándole vueltas a sus recuerdos tratando de averiguar la razón por la cual sentía esa familiaridad.

Decidió levantarse de la cama y acercarse a la ventana. Había luna llena y muchas estrellas brillando en el cielo. Ver tan maravilloso espectáculo de la naturaleza, le recordó cuando en el pasado, solía salir al balcón del palacio a admirar esa misma luna.

Cerro sus ojos, dejando que ese recuerdo calmara su espíritu y su corazón. Ya con la mente calmada volvió a la cama, pensando que la calidez de la luna le recordaba a alguien; ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de ser vencido por el sueño…

OoO En la habitación de un hotel OoO

Toc…Toc…

Adelante- decía alguien mientras observaba por la ventana.

¿te sientes mejor? - preguntaba un chico de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos grises, sentándose al lado de una chica de cabello negro que se encontraba en el sofá junto a la ventana.

Ella soltó un suspiro, para luego asentir ligeramente, lo cual provoco una sonrisa en el muchacho, este extendió su brazo ofreciéndole una taza con te; lo cual ella acepto.

Luego de que ella diera un sorbo a su bebida, escucho:

¿tomaste tu medicina? – pregunto el muchacho

Si, lamento haberte dejado todo el trabajo, Hiroki- Decía ella mientras regresaba su vista a la luna.

No te preocupes, no había mucho que hacer, ya nos encargamos de todo- dijo, mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa provocando otra sonrisa en su acompañante- pero estaba revisando tu plan y no creo que sea tan fácil llevarlo a cabo… en especial si no te sientes bien- le decía bastante serio.

Sé que no será fácil, pero, aun así, no pienso irme sin haberlo conseguido. Además, están tú y los demás, o acaso… ¿no piensas ayudarme? –dijo volteando a verlo a los ojos, los ojos de la mujer eran de un extraño color escarlata.

¡Por supuesto que sí! –grito, Hiroki mientras la veía con cara de incredulidad y sorpresa _"¿Acaso piensa que de verdad no la ayudare?"_ –Sabes que hare lo que me pidas, Chiemi.

Ella solo lo vio, por un momento y luego dirigió su vista al cielo- en ese caso, has todos los preparativos; mañana comenzamos a trabajar en los contratos.

¡Como ordenes! - dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta- ya es media noche, así que ve a dormir ¿sí?

De acuerdo, buenas noches- le respondió.

Buenas noches- fue lo último que dijo Hiroki antes de salir de la habitación. Dejando a Chiemi sola de nuevo, pensando en esa mañana cuando había llegado a Domino…

Flashback…

 _Se encontraba Chiemi junto a su equipo viajando en una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados, el viaje en avión había sido aburrido; pero para suerte ya había terminado. Iban 6 personas en la camioneta 4 hombres y 2 mujeres; todos trabajando a excepción de Hiroki quien era el chofer. Todos revisaban papeleo, escribían en la computadora, hacían cuentas o corregían documentos._

 _Algo normal, una rutina que tenían en casi toda ciudad a la que viajaban, sin embargo, algo en esa ciudad se sentía_ _ **diferente**_ _, aunque para Chiemi lo extraño y diferente; la había acompañado desde que nació._

 _Todo se mantenía en calma hasta el instante en que la camioneta dio vuelta en una esquina, después de eso todo se complicó, el corazón de Chiemi comenzó a palpitar de manera acelerada, su vista comenzó a nublarse; lo único que logro ver antes de que su conciencia se desvaneciera fue un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes caminando y a uno de ellos deteniéndose._

 _Pero tan rápido como se fue su conciencia está regreso, para ese punto el auto se había detenido y todos se encontraban a su alrededor con cara de preocupación. No era primera vez que su corazón se aceleraba, pero si la primera en la que se desmayaba. Su corazón aún estaba un poco acelerado, pero no dolía, cansaba un poco, pero nada de dolor, de hecho; la hacía sentir más viva que nunca._

 _Domino una ciudad extraña, a la cual un grupo de chicos acababa de llegar…_

Fin Flashback…

 _Aún tengo esa sensación_ \- pensó tocando su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón- Me pregunto ¿si tu tendrás la respuesta, luna? ¡Apuesto a que has visto todo lo que ha pasado con la humanidad! Pero… quisiera saber… ¿si me viste en otra vida?... o… ¿si sabes el porqué de todo esto? - decía a la luna- ¿sabes? Esta ciudad luce interesante ¿no lo crees? Lleno de duelistas, empresarios, el museo de Domino y demás… en especial porque siento que aquí al fin encontrare alguna respuesta.

Ella conversaba con la luna cuando no quería hablar con nadie, le daba tranquilidad y le recordaba a su hermana, aunque jamás dejaría que su hermana supiera todo lo que decía a la luna, pero las dos se parecían la luna y su hermana ambas brillantes y felices, siempre ahí aun cuando no la veía, sabía que la luna era de las mejores maestras; pues había visto muchas eras, imperios, reyes, reinas, tristezas, alegrías, odio, amor…

Todo ese conocimiento, combinado con sus cálidos rayos de luz le hacía sentir en calma y le recordaba algo, no sabía bien que era, pero al menos había aprendido a disfrutar esa sensación… el sentirse en paz gracias a la luna… con ese sentimiento su cuerpo se relajó y termino por caer dormida.

Ya se que estan algo cortos °w° pero confien en que esto mejorara... solo quiero aclararles que si bien en el anime nos muestran un sin fin de colores tanto en cabello y ojos me parecio buena idea pensar que asi como en la realidad el color purpura de los ojos de Atem y los rojos de mi personaje Chiemi son extraños. Casos de un 00.01%.

La descripcion de los personajes la ire detallando en futuros capitulos.

Si te gusta mi historia dejame un review, te lo agradeceria mucho mucho.

Sin mas que decir... Nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos mios (*v*) les agradezco por seguir leyendo mi historia, es un verdadero placer para mi que alguien guste de esta loca invencion mia. queria hacerles unas pequeñas aclaraciones en cuanto a los personajes:

1- las parejas principales son Atem y una personita que aparecera en el siguiente capitulo ;) y la parehja de Seto sera nada mas y nada menos que nuestra querida Kisara. (confeti! confeti! y globos para celebrar)

2- por ultimo tendremos las aclaraciones al final del cap y estaran representadas por una asterisco (*)

sin mas que decir... continuemos...

Disclaimer: Yugi oh no me pertenece es propiedad de Kuzuki Takahashi. Pero la historia es mía.

Lean y disfruten…

CAPÍTULO 4: ¿Amenaza o no amenaza? Y un … ¿enemigo?

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse por los rayos del astro rey, lo que significaba un nuevo día para nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Atem se vio arrancado del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba, por su querido hermano Yugi. El cual ya lucia totalmente despierto luego de tomar una ducha.

Buenos días, Yugi, ¿Qué tal dormiste? – saludo el faraón al tiempo que bostezaba.

Buenos días, Atem; dormí muy bien, ye está desocupado el baño para que lo uses- dijo el menor con una sonrisa empezando a buscar su ropa.

Gracias…- dijo Atem, entrando al baño, viéndose en el espejo. Se notaba cansado por el desvelo; pero aun así no se sentía mal, de hecho, sus sueños eran los causantes de tal bienestar. Pues en ellos él estaba en Egipto, su hogar, admirando la luna sintiéndose como la noche anterior con una extraña calidez en su ser.

Decidió dejar sus pensamientos y darse prisa pues debía ir a la escuela junto a su hermano y amigos.

OoO Mansión Kaiba OoO

El CEO de Kaiba Corp., estaba terminando de tomar su desayuno en el comedor de su mansión; estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pues un informe que le había sido enviado en la madrugada, sobre una corporación internacional especializada en tecnología y transporte, que estaba creciendo de manera agigantada desde hace 2 años.

En los cuales se había expandido a 9 países y había hecho tratos con múltiples organizaciones científicas y de seguridad.

Al principio no le había tomado mucha importancia, ya que confiaba que sería algo transitorio el crecimiento de esta, sin embargo, todo apuntaba lo contrario.

Una corporación japonesa fundada hace más de 40 años, especializada en electrodomésticos y automóviles. La cual paso a ser una empresa tecnológia y de transporte; y luego a especializarse en nanotecnología, robótica, biotecnología y recursos sustentables, en los últimos dos años.

Escucho que se debía al cambio de presidencia, el expresidente se retiró y cedió el puesto a su descendiente. Al parecer este es experto en tecnología y un genio en lo que tenga que ver con matemáticas, ciencias y psicología. Una persona con temperamento fuerte, con poco fiar de los demás, con agudo intelecto y además calmada a la hora de tomar decisiones… o venganzas.

Todo un empresario de categoría, que nunca salía en público, tanto que no se conocía ni su aspecto. Y la verdad no importaba; estaba haciendo crecer la empresa con todas las de la ley todo estaba limpio, solo unas buenas decisiones de negocio y lanzamiento de tecnología.

Todo esto preocupaba a Seto, sabía que con ese desarrollo no tardaría en fijar su vista en el mercado estadounidense*. Y lo que haría estando ahí le preocupaba. Tener una empresa, así como aliada le vendría de maravilla, sin embargo ¿aquella compañía quería ser su aliada o vendría como rival en lo que tecnología respecta?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano menor.

Buenos días, hermano. ¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntaba un animado Mokuba a su querido hermano mayor.

Buenos días, dormí bien. ¿Y tú? –respondió el mayor

Muy bien, aunque tuve un sueño extraño- decía, al momento de comenzar a comer su desayuno.

¿A sí? –dijo Seto, para luego tomar un sorbo de su café.

Si. ¿Recuerdas esa película sobre el calamar gigante atacando una ciudad? –recibió un asentimiento por respuesta, por lo cual continuo- entonces soñé que la ciudad era atacada por el calamar, cuando iba a aplastarme con su tentáculo desaparecí y me di cuenta que yo era el calamar- decía Mokuba mientras relataba y actuaba la historia de sus sueños- fue algo genial hasta que desperté. De hecho, tengo ganas de comer mariscos ¿te parece para el almuerzo? – dijo poniendo una cara de pensador inocente.

Seto no contuvo su risa, ante la actitud de su hermano, amaba esos momentos en que Mokuba lograba relajarlo hasta llegar a ser el Seto de antes. Vio a su hermanito sonreír, ya era un adolecente bastante maduro y responsable con los asuntos de la empresa. Con 15 años de edad y no iba a la escuela, él no quería y Seto no lo obligaría, además que con toda la experiencia de estar a su lado en los años de formación de la empresa. Mokuba había aprendido mucho sobre la administración de una corporación, lo cual lo hacía más hábil que cualquier recién graduado de universidad.

Mokuba adoraba a su hermano mayor, era su única familia era como su padre. Siempre cuidaba de él y nunca lo dejaba de lado en nada. El verlo ser el Seto que reía sin temor y no el serio y reservado le llenaba de alegría.

Terminado el desayuno ambos se dirigieron a la corporación Kaiba a otro día de trabajo.

OoO En la cafetería de la preparatoria Domino OoO

Atem, Yugi, Tea, Tristan y Joey se encontraban tomando su almuerzo. Todo estaba más o menos "tranquilo". El ser de la realeza, resaltaba varios comportamientos demasiado elegantes; los cuales el faraón no podía evitar. En este caso la forma de comer.

Mientras que Joey y Tristan casi se atragantaban con la comida, Atem comía con tranquilidad, de manera prolija y ordenada, usando los cubiertos correctamente, sin ensuciarse o votar una sola miga.

Algo que no pasaba desapercibido por las féminas que se encontraban en la cafetería, quienes miraban embobadas a Atem. A Tea y Yugi se les resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza (al muy estilo anime jiji) ya que, aunque el faraón casi tenia a las mujeres encima, parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

Todo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un golpe seguido de un ¡auch! Por parte de Joey. Un balón de baloncesto le había dado en la cabeza del lado derecho, lo cual era extraño considerando que estaba sentado en medio de Atem y Tristan; y Atem estaba del lado derecho.

Esto tenía una explicación, el balón estaba dirigido hacía el faraón, al cual sus instintos le dijeron que se agachara; lo que causo que el balón se estampara en la cabeza de Joey y no en la suya.

¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntaba el rubio sosteniéndose la cabeza- ¡eso dolió!

¿Quién lo arrojo? – pregunto el faraón mientras buscaba al causante del golpe hacia su amigo.

¿Joey estas bien? -dijeron Yugi y Tea al unísono, yendo a auxiliar a su amigo.

¿Quién arrojo eso? Respondan cobardes- decía Tristan o más bien grito sumamente enojado.

De entre la multitud que se había formado alrededor de la mesa de los chicos salió, un muchacho de cabello rubio con raíces negras, piel clara, un pirsin en la ceja izquierda y ojos color café. Vestía de manera desalineada el uniforme, con muchos broches de calaveras en la chaqueta y una pañoleta negra en el cuello.

Detrás de él un par de chicos castaños de ojos avellana, que parecían gemelos vestían igual que el rubio.

Parece que el nuevo tiene reflejos, jajaja -se reía el rubio, tenía toda la facha de chico malo y parecía ser el líder de los tres.

¿tu lanzaste eso? –pregunto enojado el faraón.

Si, ¿y? – dijo el de pañoleta negra.

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Atem se paró frente al tipo viéndolo con odio.

¿Quién soy? Bueno, me llamo Jeff y el porqué lo hice es fácil… eres nuevo y te explicare las reglas- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual provoco que más de alguna suspirara por la facha de chico malo.

(Que raro ¿no? Que a las chicas les guste la fachada de chico malo XD)

¡¿Reglas?! –cuestiono Atem- ¿Qué reglas?

Las reglas de mi territorio, la escuela es mi territorio. Así que hay cosas que debes de tener en cuenta si quieres permanecer aquí … sano… - el faraón solo frunció el ceño por lo que Jeff continuo- Lo primero, has causado mucho alboroto entre las chicas, por eso… ¿ves esa chica de allá? – señalo a una chica rubia como el que usaba lentes y estaba leyendo mientras escuchaba música; por lo que no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. El faraón asintió en respuesta a la pregunta- ella es mi hermana menor, te acercas a ella y no me hare responsable de tu salud…

Hubo un silencio en el cual todos miraban expectantes a el faraón quien solo levanto una ceja curioso respecto esas palabras, no es que no sea algo intimidante recibir una amenaza directa, sino que le pareció curioso el que Jeff lo juzgará de _"mujeriego"_ prácticamente cuando él no había hecho nada para causar el _revuelo_ que causo.

Al no recibir una respuesta aparte de la mirada de curiosidad, Jeff continuó.

Y lo segundo, si tus amigos y hermano no te lo han dicho te lo diré directamente a ti… tu amiga Tea será mi novia así que no te atrevas a pretender nada con ella – el faraón no supo en que momento su mandíbula se abrió por la sorpresa. Voltio su vista hacia Tea para saber que ocurría, lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de asombro y una efusiva negación de parte de la chica. Y una mirada cargada de incredulidad de parte de sus amigos. En ese momento Jeff río. – así que ahora ya lo sabes y lo tercero y último no te metas con nosotros si te decimos que hagas algo… lo haces.

Contrario a todo pronóstico el ambiente se llenó con la risa de Atem quien de pronto se calló para hablar.

Ya comprendo…- dijo pensativo viendo hacia el suelo, para luego regresar su vista directamente a Jeff; era una mirada cargada de burla y reto- ¿Así que tengo que hacer todo eso para cumplir los caprichos de un niño mimado? – Jeff se enojó su rostro lo reflejaba- con lo de tu hermana despreocúpate no tengo intenciones de salir con nadie, porque a diferencia de ti yo he venido aquí a aprender y no a salir con chicas. Con lo de hacer lo que tú digas creo que no será, veras nunca le he temido a los que se aprovechan de los demás solo por haber sido tan débiles como para dejar que otros se aprovechen de él…

En ese momento Jeff palideció, apenas pudo formular un ¿Qué?

Puedo deducir por tu forma de actuar y de pensar que eres dueño de todo y de todos que eres hijo de alguien rico, además no eras muy popular en tu antigua escuela, apuesto a que te molestaban de alguna manera y que te cansaste de eso. Pediste a tus padres cambiar de escuela tu hermana también vino, y ya estando aquí querías a toda costa dejar de ser del que se aprovechaban y no se te ocurrió nada más que ser el que se aprovecha de todos, así como lo hicieron contigo. – para ese punto Jeff estaba casi desmayado de la impresión, no concebía ¿cómo podría Atem saber todo eso? – por eso me niego a todo lo que has dicho, no estoy para complacer a un niño mimado. La segunda cosa que dijiste lo de salir con Tea, bueno con eso… yo no tengo inconveniente siempre que ella lo acepte me refiero a salir contigo. Ella y yo solo somos amigos, y como su amigo; la ayudare en lo que decida siempre que sea algo que ella acepte y no a alguien que quiere imponerse como su novio.

A Tea casi se le salen las lágrimas ante las palabras de su amigo él siempre la ayudaba incluso en esos momentos en los que se sentía avergonzada y molesta por las cosas que otros chicos tratan de hacer con ella. Ella lo quería, pero no de manera romántica, sino como un hermano y dicho sea de paso ella ya tenia a alguien en su corazón al cual deseaba desde hace tiempo confesar sus sentimientos, pero parecía que él no la veía de igual manera.

Atem vio de reojo a Tea y ella sonreía con aprobación. Regreso su mirada a Jeff y continuo.

Y dejando lo de mi amiga Tea, la tercera cosa "hacer lo que ustedes digan" creo que ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta. Es un rotundo no, y además para que te quede claro yo no temo a las amenazas. –dijo todo eso mirando directamente a los ojos de su nuevo enemigo, el debió enfrentarse muchas veces a hombres que querían imponerse y ganar una fortuna a costillas del pueblo de Egipto.

Jeff no cabía en su asombro desde que había llegado a la escuela hace dos años nunca nadie se había opuesto a él, todos se aterraban y obedecían. Esto era diferente y a Jeff no le gustaba; se vengaría por esta humillación, pero sería en otro momento en estos instantes estaba conmocionado debido a como Atem había acertado en cada punto de su pasado tormentoso.

Jeff se dio la vuelta, para luego decir- esto es una advertencia Mouto… te lo digo desde ahora, esto no se quedará así.

Se fue con sus amigos siguiéndolo de cerca, el ambiente estaba tenso porque prácticamente Atem había hecho algo que nadie más había intentado el oponerse a Jeff. De súbito el ambiente se rompió con muchos gritos de las chicas exclamando unos: ¡qué lindo y valiente es...! ¿de verdad no quiere una novia? Yo quiero salir con él y demás cosas por parte de las chicas lo cual causo la envidia de los chicos porque querían la atención que Atem recibía, pero no tenían el coraje de hacer lo mismo que él.

¿Joey estas bien? – preguntaba Atem regresando con sus amigos

Si, solo sentí que me aplanaron el cerebro- respondía el rubio agarrando su cabeza.

Para hacer eso primero debería de haber un cerebro allí, amigo- decía Tristan echándose a reír, a lo que los demás se unieron.

¡Oigan! Tengo cerebro. No molesten al herido- decía Joey con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Vamos Joey! te golpeé mas fuerte cuando nos conocimos- decía Tristan pasando el brazo por los hombros de Joey y apretándolo más de la cuente- aunque… ahora que lo pienso… eso explica muchas cosas creo que te di muy duro.

Los demás se rieron efusivamente para luego continuar con su almuerzo. Debían volver a clases y terminar ese día.

Todo continuo con su ritmo normal y así finalizo el segundo día de clases de Atem.

Hasta aqui... bien mis queridos lectores, se que esta algo corto pero estoy trabajando en eso, la universidad me esta complicando mucho la vida. Ademas que ideas de otros animes me estan rondando la cabeza pero quiero tener este avanzado antes de empezar otro. dejando eso de lado, las cosas se pondrán mas emocionantes en los siguientes capitulos. Si gustas puedes dejarme un review o agregar esta historia a favoritos.

(*) Mercado estadounidense: en esta historia ciudad Domino no se encuentra en Japon sino en Estados Unidos, me pareció que seria mejor de esta manera considerando el hecho de que el estilo de los personajes se ve mas americanizados que orientales. ademas esto contribuirá al desarrollo de la historia.

sin mas que decir hasta el próximo capitulo...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos mios (*v*) les agradezco por seguir leyendo mi historia, es un verdadero placer para mi que alguien guste de esta loca invención mia.

Disculpas de antemano por cualquier error de secuencia o de ortografía.

Disclaimer: Yugi oh no me pertenece es propiedad de Kuzuki Takahashi. Pero la historia es mía.

Lean y disfruten…

CAPITULO 5: ¡¿Qué? ¿qué?!

¡viernes, bendito viernes!

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Atem al despertar. Esa semana había sido de muerte; su primera semana de clases, y siendo completamente sincero la escuela era lo que todos los adolescentes decían: "una cárcel en la que ves a tus amigos".

Era estresante y no porque las clases fueran difíciles, de hecho, desde la primera clase se había impulsado hasta el primer puesto de la clase. Sabia responder cualquier cosa, matemáticas, ciencias, literatura, incluso en su clase de robótica. Los profesores no tenían de que quejarse o bueno no todos ellos, el profesor de matemáticas tenía un capricho con Joey, siempre despreciaba a su amigo y él lo defendía de manera que el profesor se quedaba sin habla. Sin insultos solo retorciendo las frases del profesor de manera que lo dejaba al descubierto.

Si las clases no eran lo que había arruinado su semana, fueron dos razones. Una su nuevo _"enemigo"_ Jeff; quien siempre buscaba una oportunidad para hacer una broma o tratar de humillarlo, por supuesto que no callo en ninguna; pero Joey y Tristan sí. Eso le molestaba, el que lo había retado era él y sus amigos estaba pagando el precio por suerte Yugi tenía buenos reflejos y el rompecabezas lo ayudaba. De hecho, Yugi había logrado salvar a Tea de varias bromas, con acciones como: abrasarla contra una pared para evitar que un carrito de la biblioteca la arroyara (¬u¬) o caer con ella encima para evitar un balón de futbol en clase de deportes, entre otras cosas. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, su hermano estaba prestando mucha atención a su amiga, no importaba que no estuviera a su lado Yugi siempre llegaba para salvar a Tea.

Una pregunta llego a su mente: ¿Sera que a su hermano le gusta Tea?

Bueno si así fuera lo ayudaría en todo y de paso podría molestarlo un poco.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, su hermano enamorado de su mejor amiga y si ella lo estaba igual a él no le importaría matar para que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

Vio a su hermano aún era temprano las cinco de la mañana, podía quedarse hora y media más en la cama. Vio hacia el techo, y recordó en que iba el segundo dolor de cabeza de esa semana.

¿Pero? ¿Qué podía ser peor que Jeff?

Fácil, la incógnita, después de esa extraña presencia el lunes, la curiosidad lo invadía cada que recordaba el incidente y el haberlo sentido otra vez justo el día de ayer no ayudaba.

Aun sentía ese vacío en el estómago y la pulsación del rompecabezas del milenio.

Flashback…

El y Yugi se encontraba en la plaza central de Domino, solo estaban a unas cuadras de la casa de ambos. Ese día 19 de enero, se celebraba el cumpleaños de Tea no lo celebrarían a lo grande hasta el fin de semana, pero a Yugi se le ocurrió el salir a cenar con ella (Que raro ¿No? ¬ w ¬)

Así que ahí estaban Yugi y Atem, esperando a los demás para ir a cenar pizza o lo que la chica elija. Era temprano las seis de la tarde, ellos habían llegado temprano ya que gracias al cerebro de Atem les había ayudado con los deberes; la cita era a las seis y media, pero ellos querían estar a tiempo (bueno, la verdad solo Yugi).

Pero que había pasado al llegar fácil unos chicos de unos 15 años se les acercaron ya que querían un duelo con Yugi, el pequeño no quería ya que dos de los chicos eran los interesados. Uno primero y después el otro, eso les tomaría tiempo y no querían hacer esperar a la castaña en su día especial; así que Atem viendo la situación de su hermano, pensó en ayudarle.

Yo voy primero- decía uno de los chicos

No, yo voy primero- decía el otro, ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

¿Por qué no un duelo doble? – había dicho Atem, al ver las caras de confusión de los chicos les explico- Me llamo Atem y soy el hermano mayor de Yugi. Ya que no pueden decidirse, tengamos un duelo doble así ambos pueden enfrentar al rey de los juegos y no sería injusto.

¿Injusto? –dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

Si, verán, si uno de ustedes tiene un duelo con él y el otro después, Yugi ya estará fatigado mentalmente además de que ya habrán visto sus estrategias lo cual no sería justo y si los dos lo enfrentan al mismo tiempo también sería injusto un dos contra uno. –explico el mayor de los Mouto. Los chicos parecieron entender el punto. -Por eso la mejor opción es que sea un duelo doble.

Los chicos se vieron el uno al otro y luego al rostro de Atem pare verificar si él no decía eso con mala intención. Ambos entendieron que era la mejor manera de tener un duelo con el Rey de los Juegos, así que aceptaron la propuesta de Atem.

Después de unos 30 minutos de duelo, este término en la victoria de Yugi y Atem (¡vaya sorpresa! XD) los chicos estaban algo desanimados por haber perdido ante el rey de los juegos y su hermano; que extrañamente tenía la misma manera de jugar que Yugi, tanto que hasta hablaban al mismo tiempo en muchas ocasiones. A los muchachos se les paso el desánimo al ver que tal y como se mostraba en pantalla, Yugi era amable y en lugar de restregarles su victoria los hermanos Mouto les dieron unos cuantos consejos y los alentaron a seguir practicando.

Terminaron el duelo justo a tiempo para recibir a Tea y los demás incluido Seto y Mokuba. Según acordaron irían donde la cumpleañera eligiese, comida china fue lo que ella pidió; así que fueron a La Cocina del señor Won, un restaurante de comida china tradicional, hasta los palillos tenían tallados tradicionales. La comida fue deliciosa, todos se divertían… bueno o al menos eso parecía. Porque, aunque Atem reía y respondía a las bromas su mente estaba dividida.

¿Dividida? ¿por qué?

Bueno… la respuesta es bastante simple y compleja a la vez.

Después de haberse sentado y ordenado la comida todos se pusieron a conversar sobre el duelo que Yugi y Atem habían tenido antes de que llegaran y, sobre todo, conversaron sobre lo que Tea quería conversar… sin embargo, poco después de que sirvieran las bebidas y las entradas; el faraón se sumergió en sí mismo, el rompecabezas había pulsado otra vez, pero con más fuerzas que antes. Esta desconcertado tanto que tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que le estaban hablando. Era Yugi:

¿Atem estas bien? - decía Yugi, viendo a su hermano

¿Ahh? ¿Qué sucede Yugi? - dijo el faraón.

¿Sucede algo Atem? Pareces preocupado – decía Tea

No sucede nada, es solo que estaba pensando… que… bueno… que…- el faraón no sabía que decir. No quería decirles sobre las pulsaciones del rompecabezas, no quería que se preocuparan por cosas que puede que sean producto de su imaginación.

¿Qué Atem? Dinos, somos tus amigos – decía Tristan mientras levanta el pulgar

Eso reconforto al faraón, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para que él les contara lo que sucedía; en su lugar decidió contarles algo relacionado al tema en cuestion:

Estaba pensando en mi vida… mi vida pasada y en lo que fue de ella – en ese momento intervino Joey

¿pero qué dices amigo? Eso ya lo sabemos o acaso no estabas cuando volvimos en el tiempo. Si no es así te lo resumo… derrotamos a los malos y salvamos a Egipto- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y al final mi "yo del pasado" se quedó a cargo de Egipto cuando tu espíritu fue encerrado en el rompecabezas – este comentario fue por parte de Seto.

Si eso lo se… y aunque es parte de mi vida no es a lo que me refiero – después de decir eso Tea y Yugi tomaron su mano y eso fue lo que el necesitaba para continuar- he estado pensando en los otros aspectos de mi vida, como rey ya sé que fue lo que paso, lo que sucedió con mis amigos. Sin embargo, últimamente me siento muy extraño, siento que faltó algo… algo sumamente importante y por lo que me esforcé tanto en ese tiempo. No sé si me doy a entender.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada pues la había mantenido fija en sus manos, y vio la cara de sus amigos; Joey, Tristan y Mokuba parecían no entender, pero por otro lado Seto, Tea y su hermano lo miraban con cara de comprensión y una sonrisilla de tristeza. El silencio que se había formado se vio interrumpido por un mesero muy animado que llevaba su comida, después de agradecer por la comida se dispusieron a comer aun en silencio.

El faraón se lamentaba mentalmente por haber matado la diversión, se suponía que deberían estar felices por el cumpleaños de Tea y no en un silencio incomodo debido a sus tontos pensamientos.

Nadie dijo nada hasta haber acabado de comer, después de que el mesero se llevara los platos y regresara con el postre el silencio se vio interrumpido por quien menos se pensaba… Seto…

Sé a qué te refieres Atem, y es tan complicado como simple… - la cara de confusión de Atem lo alentó a continuar- te refieres a que fue lo que paso en tu vida privada… al aspecto amoroso.

La cara de Atem era un poema, reflejaba sorpresa y parecía que no había pensado en esa opción, parecía como si había encontrado la respuesta a las preguntas del universo entero. Pero como siempre no era el único sorprendido ante eso.

¿A qué te refieres, Seto? No te entiendo – decía Joey con cara como la que ponía en matemáticas (ya se imaginan como XD)

Me refiero a que vimos todos los aspectos de la vida de Atem a excepción de la amorosa. ¿Me entiendes ahora idiota? – explicaba Seto poniendo cara de hastío. Mientras que Joey parecía ya haber entendido. Seto continuo- según se, los faraones del antiguo Egipto se casaban a temprana edad, en el momento en que subían al trono… sin embargo según lo que vi ya había pasado un tiempo desde que subiste al trono, me parece que, si estábamos en el pasado y ya eras rey, ya debiste tener una esposa o al menos una prometida.

Las palabras de Seto sorprendieron a todos de hecho Tristan casi se atraganta con el helado que es estaba comiendo.

Yo estuve en el palacio y no vi nada como eso – decía Tea, poniendo una mano en la barbilla con expresión de estar recordando.

Ni yo- dijo Tristan- créeme que recordaría haber visto a una mujer vestida de blanco

Cierto- secundo Joey

Yo estaba en el pueblo- dijo Seto moviendo lo hombros en señal de que no pudo ver nada.

La verdad no lo sé- decía Atem agachando la mirada – tengo unos cuantos recuerdos confusos, pero nada concreto, lo único que recuerdo es salir al balcón del palacio a ver el atardecer… ver el atardecer rojo del desierto.

El silencio volvió, mas no por mucho tiempo.

Yo vi algo- era Yugi, no había dicho nada en todo el rato; tanto que si no lo vieran de frente parecería que no estaba ahí con ellos y ahora estaba hablando tan firme y seguro como nunca antes- lo vi cuando nos separamos para buscar por el palacio… me perdí y llegué hasta la parte de atrás, ahí vi a Seto… bueno vi al consejero Seth que llevaba a una chica de cabello blanco inconsciente hasta una habitación.

 _Kisara -_ pensó Seto mas no dijo nada.

Yugi continuo… - pensé que sería mejor no intervenir, pero me quede a esperar que regresara para poder seguirlo y así no perderme. Estuvo con ella unos minutos y después se fue, lo seguí, pero en lugar de regresar a donde los demás se desvió del camino. Fue otra habitación, una apartada de todas… creo que era tu habitación Atem. – esto sorprendió aún más a todos- puede que me equivoque, pero tengo la firme creencia de que era la tuya ya que en el recorrido que hizo Seth paso al lado de la habitación del rey, había guardias afuera de tu cuarto, fue una suerte que me volviera invisible en ese momento porque pude entrar junto a él. Había una mujer anciana que parecía curandera y varias mujeres más ayudando a la curandera. Todas estaban alrededor de la cama y cuando Seth llego les pregunto cómo estaba. No sabía de quien hablaba así que me acerque a la cama mientras la mujer le respondía:

" _Recuerdo/narración"_

- _está débil… pero sobrevivirá, sus heridas eran profundas, pero parece que Ra no solo le dio sus ojos sino también su espíritu. No creo que ni el mejor de nuestros guerreros soportara algo como eso… puedo ver porque el faraón la eligió-_

para ese punto ya estaba frente a la cama… - una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Yugi pese a las abrumadas de los demás, aun así, continuo- era una chica de más o menos de nuestra edad, además que por la forma de su rostro era asiática o al menos eso parecía, tenía piel blanca y cabello negro ¿te recuerda algo? - Atem negó con la cabeza, Yugi continuo- por lo que vi ella era hermosa y parece que todos la querían por la expresión que tenían en el rostro y lo que dijeron después:

curandera- _¿Por qué le sucedió esto a ella? De todas las mujeres del mundo ese loco tenía que obsesionarse con ella. No me imagino lo devastado que el faraón debe encontrarse, primero la muerte de su padre, después ese loco y ahora ese sucio ladrón, en este momento en el que el faraón la necesita más que nunca._

– _aún no se sabe cómo paso… el faraón se encuentra en este momento persiguiendo a ese demente, pero, en efecto la necesita… la necesita más de lo que muestra, de seguro si estuviera consiente ella sabría qué hacer, aunque vaya contra mi orgullo debo admitir que se volvió mejor consejera para él en unos meses de lo que fuimos nosotros durante años, ella sabría qué hacer para atrápalo._

– _dejemos que se recupere en…en su estado es complicado determinar un lapso de tiempo._

– _¿se lo dijiste al faraón?_

 _\- me temo que no, aun no pude decírselo, pero estoy segura que cuando se entere la felicidad será suficiente como para que olvidemos toda esta tristeza._

Después de eso Seth se fue y yo fui con él, pero pacería como si esa mujer fuera una de las cosas más preciadas que debían proteger.

" _Fin relato/narración"_

Las caras de sorpresa eran lo único que Yugi podía ver.

Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, lo había olvidado hasta que Tristan menciono el vestido blanco- dijo Yugi rascándose la nuca, las miradas de todos lo ponían nervioso.

El faraón no cabía de la sorpresa, ¿él tenía una prometida? O talvez ¿una esposa? Además ¿ella estaba herida mientras el buscaba a Bakura? Y la pregunta más grande ¿Cómo rayos había olvidado semejante cosa?

Y así fue como la fiesta de Tea se convirtió en una plática de como el faraón había olvidado que estaba casado o comprometido y además su mujer puede que haya muerto sin que él se diera cuenta.

Tan consternado estaba por la revelación de Yugi que había olvidado que el rompecabezas casi le rompe una costilla al pulsar cuando salían del restaurante, no se detuvo a verificar que lo había causado, no tenía cabeza para eso.

La comida corrió por la cuenta de Seto y acordaron verse el fin de semana para la verdadera celebración. Y ya que era de noche seto de manera "voluntaria" llevo a todos a sus casas en su limusina.

Al llegar Yugi y él no hablaron para nada, solo dijeron buenas noches y se fueron a la cama.

End flashback…

Y ahí estaba él, dando gracias que la semana estaba a punto de terminar y que durante el fin de semana solo debía preocupase de la fiesta de Tea y no de la escuela.

La alarma sonó, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos y de paso despertando a Yugi. Debía prepararse para la escuela; ya pensaría el fin de semana.

Continuara…

Bien, hasta aquí mis queridos lectores. Espero poder actualizar más seguido desde ahora (aunque apenas pueda respirar de tantas ocupaciones) lamento si la narración no es muy buena prometo mejorar en los futuros capítulos.

Gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo… (^-^)


End file.
